


Frozen sea

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Historical Hetalia, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, and some humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Denmark wanted to take revenge on Sweden, but Sweden does something completely unexpected.





	Frozen sea

Denmark was so satisfied about himself, that Norway thought that his ego was about to explode in any minute, which would make Sweden very happy.

“Now it’s my time to get my revenge!” Denmakr started to laugh. His pride was quite hurt from the last time that he had faced Sweden. He wasn’t going to forget about it any time soon.

“You two are so immature” Norway didn’t really approve it. How many times Denmark had hurt himself because of this game that seem to never end between him and Sweden?

Denmark rolled his eyes. He closed his envelope with his seal and then gave it to a messenger. Then he focused on Norway.

“He started it. I won’t have any problems if he decides to come back to our house. Of course, he has to redeem himself but my arms are opened” Denmark sat down next to Norway, who was trying to make Iceland sleep.

“Do you live in fantasyland? Because you know that Sweden will never return” While he understood why Denmark was so angered at Sweden, because he felt the same, he also knew that Sweden loved his freedom. The only one that could surpass his love for it, was the devotion that he had for Finland. 

Denmark touched Iceland’s hair carefully. In the bottom of his heart, he wished that the five of them could become a family again.

“Because he is stubborn” Denmark shrugged “Anyway, I think we are going to face him and Finland one more time on the battlefield” He was feeling confident. Though maybe he was just showing off. 

Norway didn’t say anything at all. He was quite worried about his partner. He was strong and had a lot of allies, sure. But Sweden wasn’t someone that should be taken lightly. 

 

Finland was really concerned. Another war just started and it was Denmark’s fault. He wished that they could solve things just talking, but he could see that Sweden was really tired of Denmark’s shit. 

“Sweden, is this really necessary?” Finland asked while he was watching the Swede getting dressed.

“Mmh” Sweden was tired and he thought that maybe he needed to teach Denmark a lesson. 

There was no way that the Swedish ships could get through the sea, in part because the Dutch Republic was blockading with their own armada. Sweden had to figure out a way to get to Denmark.

When he was ready, he went to the port and Finland ran behind him. Once again, they were fighting against all of odds. Not only that, even the weather seemed to be working in favor of Denmark-Norway and their ally, the Dutch Republic.

Yet Sweden refused to let go that chance of hitting Denmark. He couldn’t be seen as a coward after all the numerous conflicts that they had been through.

“Sweden, please. Listen to me. Maybe we should wait a little longer” Finland was often the first one to jump into battle, but he had a bad feeling about the whole conflict.

But Sweden kept walking, even though the snow kept falling. Finland noticed then that Denmark had reached a limit: Sweden was tired of him. Finland always thought that he was a really calm guy, always knowing when to retreat from a fight. Nonetheless, there was nothing that he could say to his husband to delay the action.

Sweden stared at the sea that separated him from Denmark. There was no way he could sent his ships and even if he could, they were no comparison to what Denmark had. 

But one thing he was sure: He couldn’t lose. At all. 

“How many times we had won?” He asked Finland after a while.

“I don’t know, but the last time you sure show Denmark” Finland replied. 

Since they had left Denmark’s house, they were almost in a continous cycle of war with him and Norway. Finland knew that Sweden was getting revenge in all the petty things that Denmark did to him when they were younger, but he was wondering if those wars will ever stop.

“Mmh” Sweden stared at the frozen sea. 

“What are you thinking, Sweden? Maybe I could help” Finland was afraid that he could endanger himself. He wished that Sweden could confide him his thoughts. After all, they were partners. But he often made decisions that completely surprised him. 

Sweden looked at Finland for a while. He was worried. He already felt guilty for dragging him to each battlefield. He wanted to protect him at all costs. 

“I have an idea” He replied “But I need you to stay here” 

Finland shook his head and then grabbed him by the hands.

“I can fight! You know I can fight, Sweden!” Finland had proven time after time that he was a very capable soldier. Also he didn’t feel comfortable with Sweden being all alone with Denmark and Norway. 

Sweden gave him a small smile. It was barely noticeable. He loved Finland so much. He was the only one that actually supported him. He couldn’t even think about living without him. For this reason, he had to take that hard decision.

“I need you to stay here” Sweden gave him a kiss on the lips and then he jumped to the frozen sea. He closed his eyes, because he knew there was a chance that the ice could break. 

Finland looked around. He wanted to follow him. What the hell Sweden was doing?! One more time, he was proving that he took the most unexpected decisions. 

“No! Sweden, wait!” Finland couldn’t believe what his eyes were watching. 

But the Swede was walking quite fast and Finland realized that he was way too far away to catch up with him. 

“Damn it!” Finland closed his fists. Once again, Sweden left him alone. He was beginning to feel frustrated. Maybe he wasn’t good enough after all.

 

Meanwhile, Denmark and Norway were on the other side of the sea. 

“Ha! There’s  _ norway _ that Sweden could come with this weather. Get it?  _ Norway?” _ The dane asked, quite proud of his joke.

“Are you sure?” Norway was hesitant. The sea was frozen, so there was no way for Sweden to get where they were. Yet he still had this bad feeling on the inside.

“Of course, you silly! I think we should go and play some chess, what do you say?” Denmark didn’t notice the dark figure that was walking towards their position. 

But Norway did. 

“Bro, over there” He pointed a small figure that was getting closer and closer to them.

“What?” Denmark turned around and he couldn’t even believe what he was seeing “He walked over the frozen sea…” He giggled nervously. Apparently Finland wasn’t the only that was completely surprised by Sweden’s decision.

“What are we going to do?” Norway was impressed actually by Sweden’s action.

Even though Denmark wasn’t really prepared to face Sweden, at least not that day, he couldn’t run away like his instinct was telling him. Maybe he could convince Sweden to come back. 

“Just leave it to me!” Denmark shouted before jumping on the ice. 

Denmark and Sweden stared at each other for a while.

“Not bad, Sverige! But even if you beat me here—”

And then, it happened. Denmark stepped back and fall, not knowing what exactly hit him. All he could see in that moment was Sweden’s face. 

“Dumbass” The Swede said before retreating. Sure, that wasn’t a battle per se, but damn, he felt so good. It was time to get back to Finland and to start planning a more serious strategy.

Norway immediately jumped and went to where Denmark was sitting. The Dane was really confused. 

“Are you okay?” Norway approached him and got in his knees to see Denmark’s face closer.

“I…” Denmark wasn’t sure what hurt the most: His ego or his head. 

“You are an idiot” Norway wanted to reprehend him, but he couldn’t do it. He took a deep breath “Let’s go to our house, you need to rest” It wasn’t the moment to make Denmark feel bad. He needed his full support and he was going to give him exactly that.

“Hey, Norge” Denmark still felt like his head was spinning around “Do you think I’m a loser?” 

Well, now Norway knew that his ego was the main victim of Sweden’s attack. 

“No, you are not. You weren’t prepared, that’s all. Next time, you are going to win” Norway wasn’t sure about it, but he could see how disappointed Denmark was in that moment.

Denmark smiled. It wouldn’t be a next time.

“I guess, that was it. I’m going to beat Sweden next time” He was dizzy and he was having some trouble to stand up, but he was being serious. He was going to take revenge on Sweden.

 

Finland was getting anxious. Should he just follow Sweden? What if something had happened to his husband and he didn’t know? He should have followed him, disregarding his decision. Then, he saw a spot on the horizon. He was sure that it was Sweden coming back home.

Finland couldn’t wait any longer. He ran until his legs hurt, not caring if the ice broke behind him. 

“Are you okay?!” Finland noticed that Sweden was walking on a funny way. 

Sweden didn’t regret hitting Denmark with his own head, but he was somehow confused. Maybe he went overboard. 

“Yes” Sweden put one hand on Finland’s shoulder. He was just glad to come back to his husband. 

Finland frowned. He was mad at him still. 

“Why did you leave me all alone?” Finland was quite worried about Sweden. 

“Sorry” Sweden didn’t want to tell what he just did. Finland probably wouldn’t approve it. 

Finland took a deep breath. It was obvious that Sweden was tired. And that they had a war in front of them. 

“I’m sorry” Finland apologized and then he smiled “Come on. I’ll prepare something for you. You need to eat” 

Sweden nodded. To be quite honest, that’s all he wanted to do. To be with Finland, in peace.

 

But that was only the opening for a war that was going to last at least two more years. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
